Superconducting air core, synchronous electric machines have been under development since the early 1960s. The use of superconducting windings in these machines has resulted in a significant increase in the magnetomotive forces generated by the windings and increased flux densities in the machines. However, superconducting windings generate tremendous internal stresses that can result in a change in their physical shape. For example, the internal stresses generated within an operating racetrack shaped coil can cause its shape to become more circular. Because certain applications require the superconducting windings to be non-circular, the internal stresses must be addressed.